


Panic Attack

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John panics. Sherlock is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> TW - panic attack

It’s three A.M. John is curled into a ball on the bathroom floor. His breathing is ragged and he can’t get the tremors under control. Panic attack.

Sherlock slips out of bed and kneels just outside the open bathroom door. Softly he sings old love songs. He wants to go to John - kiss him and hold him tight - but that would only make it worse right now. Singing will let John know that he is here and he cares without smothering him.

Eventually, John stretches his legs and the tremors slow. He looks up at Sherlock with teary eyes that speak of pain and loss and grief. Sherlock moves quickly across the small space that separates them. He cradles John in his arms, wipes his tears, and keeps singing.

John feels warm and safe and loved. The bitter tang of panic is held back by strong arms and gentle words. He falls asleep, snuggled comfortable against Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock doesn’t mind. He won’t sleep anymore tonight. Now he is a sentry, guardian of John’s dreams, and he will do everything in his power to show John how much he is loved.


End file.
